Naze
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Two-Shot de "Study Muffin" en donde Alexander y Dimitri se enteran de algo horrible al ver a sus amadas. Aprobado por MontanaHatsune92
1. Leni

**Hola a todos, antes de comenzar a escribir esto, primero tengo que aclarar que este Two-Shot recibi la aprobacion y permiso de MontanaHatsune92 para hacerlo. Aparte, se tratara sobre sus dos OCs, novios de Luna y Leni, Dimitri y Alexander en "Study Muffin". Debo decirles que, al igual que Montana, odie un poco ese capitulo porque las hermanas no dejaban a Lincoln con sus estudios, y para ellas quedarse de año era algo normal. ¿Pero de lo que trata esto?, es que yo ya lei los fics de Montana que son de LenixAlexander y LunaxDimitri, y la verdad debo decir que me gusto un poco leerlos, y se que de seguro dejo que los fans del LenixChaz o Lenicoln y LunaxSam o Lunacoln se enojaran mucho al leer esto.**

 **Pero esto se trata de que Dimitri y Alex rompen con Leni y Luna, por haberse babeado por Hugh a sus narices, aparte yo ya lei "Corazon Hundido" y su continuacion y la version autorizada de Montana hacia El caballero de las antorchas, y la verdad, casi me gusto que El caballero iniciase un poco con el Loudcest. (Aunque en "Corazon Hundido" Lori se lo tuvo bien merecido que Bobby la dejase) Pero habiendolos leidos, incluyendo los de LenixAlex y DimitrixLuna, entonces me hice la pregunta: ¿Si Alex y Dimitri fuesen novios de Leni y Luna desde hace tiempo como hubiesen reaccionado el bosnio y el ruso al saber que sus novias se babearon por otro a sus espaldas?**

 **Bueno, aqui esta lo que pudo haber pasado. (No me hago responsable de si Dimitri y Alex le revelen sus verdades a Leni y a Luna y que tengan que cargar con la culpa toda la vida). A darle con el fic:**

 **Primero declaro que los OCs Dimitri y Alexander no son de mi propiedad, obtuve la aprobacion de Montana para hacerlo.**

 **Segundo declaro que pienso ponerlo en la categoria de X-overs de TLH con JJBA (Ya que Alex y Dimitri tienen Stands, aunque no se cual es el de Dimitri, el unico stand que tiene Alexander es el de Kira llamado Killer Queen, mandame una idea del cual puede ser).**

 **Tercero declaro que ni el anime tanto como la serie Loud House son de mi propiedad.**

 **Cuarto declaro que este es mi primer fic AU de "Study Muffin".**

"Naze"

¿Que habia pasado en ese momento? ¿Porque Leni no habia ido a visitar a su "Angel"? ¿Acaso se habia olvidado? Meh... Quizas era por algo de la escuela y no tuvo tiempo... O quizas ella se babeo por otro a sus espaldas.

Entonces, el joven Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic salio de su casa hacia la residencia Loud para saber si todo estaba bien. Aunque mas tarde se daria cuenta que no.

En su camino iba de camino hacia la residencia Loud a visitar a su "Angel", aun que en su camino vio a un hombre mas mayor que el, huyendo en un tipo de bicicleta antigua quizas inventada a mediados o a finales de 1880, y se vio que todas las hermanas lo perseguian con un sentimiento de amor. Entre todas ellas se encontraba su "Angel".

-¡No espera Hugh vuelve!- suplicaba Leni, la cual no se dio cuenta de todo de lo que su querido bosnio estaba viendo y todas sus hermanas se aventaron contra ella por querer mas a Hugh Que a ella misma, pero se pelearon tanto que lucia que Hugh habia desaparecido en la nada, por lo que todas regresaron a casa.

En su camino Leni acabo de recibir un mensaje en su celular. Era de Alexander. Su novio o mas bien dicho su angel. Abrio la caja de mensajes y vio lo que decia el mensaje del europeo.

-"¿Asi es como me muestras tu amor? ¿Engañandome? ¿Volteate?"- decia escrito ese mensaje y Leni se volteo a verlo, pero el ya tenia una mirada fria, el lo habia visto todo y quizas le revelaria sus dolorosas verdades.

(All out of love de Air Supply, esto es un homenaje a Supernatural y South Park)

-Alex puedo...- Leni intento explicarle pero ella solo se gano un discurso de odio profundo del europeo.

-Asi que todo lo que tuvimos fue falso. Siempre me odiaste porque quisiste mas a un canallas mas guapo que yo. Y si asi es pues quedate con ese pelele, son tal para cual. Y no me busques, tu para mi ya no significas nada.- de ahi Alex saco una pequeña caja y se la tiro a la modista de la familia.- Esto pensaba dartelo en una ocasion especial pero creo que ya vi tus verdaderos colores. Creo que la gente tenia razon sobre ti, eres una tonta, idiota, retrasada mental, infantil, despistada y que nunca acepta la realidad. Ya no quiero saber mas nada de ti o de tu vida. Hasta nunca.- Finalizo su ex-"angel" dando ese discurso lleno de odio y de las verdades reveladas infinito hacia la mas tonta de la familia Loud.

Todas esas palabras eran como balas de Dragunovs a su corazon. Tenia razon en lo que dijo, por su estupidez perdio a su novio, no tanto como arruinarle la vida a su hermano con sus estudios. Ahora se dio cuenta de que no solo su inocencia le hace traer problemas con hombres que se aprovechan de ella o con su familia que le engaña a veces y hace su mejor esfuerzo para no gritarle sus verdades en la cara. Si no que tambien con sus amores platonicos.

En ese momento, Leni abrio la caja y vio lo que tenia: Era lo que parecia ser un anillo de compromiso, era muy probable que Alexander tuviese la esperanza y el sueño de que algun dia se uniesen en cuerpo y alma pero con los bastantes problemas que le causo a su querido hermanito eso ya no seria posible.

Y ahora la lluvia comenzaba a mojarla lamentandose de haber perdido a su primer amor.

FIN


	2. Luna

¿Porque no la habia visitado? O... ¿Porque no lo llamo? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de Dimitri, al no tener noticias de su "Love" llamada Luna Loud.

Para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, decidio ir hacia la residencia Loud, aun que vio algo desde lejos viniendo hacia el muy rapido, o quizas hacia la nada.

Lo que se avecino parecia ser un hombre mayor ingles, huyendo de algo en una bicicleta similar a esas que se usaban entre la epoca de 1800 y 1900.

O quizas de alguien.

Lo que sea de lo cual estaba huyendo ese hombre reconocio quienes eran: Las hermanas Louds, pero todas ellas perseguian a ese hombre apuesto con un sentimiento de amor de hacerlo todo suyo muy a lo BTS.

Entre todas esas hermanas se veia a Luna, que lo perseguia con ese sentimiento.

¿Asi que era por eso?

¿Deseo a un "canallas" mas guapo que el?

No podia ser...

Tenia que ser una broma pero lamentablemente no lo era.

La persecucion acabo, todas las hermanas regresaron a su casa cansadas por correr tanto que seria imposible intentar "Atraparlo", todas regresaron de forma rapida que dejaron a Luna casi atras, Y ella se topo con Dimitri con una mirada fria y seria, dando a entender que lo vio todo.

(Let me out de Jonghyun, que en paz descanse u.u)

-Di-Di...- intento ella hablarle, pero lo unico que hizo fue adelantarsele lleno de bronca y a la vez rompiendo con ella y dejando en claro sus verdades.

-¿Asi que es por eso eh? Preferiste a un canallas mas guapo que yo a mis espaldas ¿eh? Todo ese cariño y las adulaciones se las regalaban a alguien mas. No puedo creer lo decepcionado que estoy pierdes el control cuando se trata de musica y mas sobre alguien que esta mas bien bueno que otro que tiene la verga grande, no quiero saber mas nada de ti. Hasta la mierda.- contesto Dimitri de forma enojada dejandola toda triste y a la vez humillada.

-Fui una puta infiel... ¡BUAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡SOY UNA PUTA INFIEL! *snif*- lloraba Luna lamentandose de todo eso pero pedir ya perdon era algo totalmente hipocrita.

 **FIN**

 **Saludos a: MontanaHatsune92.**

 **La verdad el motivo de haber puesto la cancion "Let me out" del fallecido miembro de la boy band surcoreana llamada SHINee llamado Jonghyun es que vi en los comentarios en la parte de abajo que Jonghyun nos "intento advertir" de que pronto moriria a causa de que no se "encontraba bien" (Al igual que con el reciente album de Linkin Park lanzado en 2017, no me se el nombre, en el que hay videos que esas cancionesnos intento advertir de que tarde o temprano el cantante Chester Bennington se intentaria quitar la vida, ya que tenia traumas de que un men lo violo de niño, o quizas se trataba de su propio padre que "presentaba" trastornos mentales )e iria al cielo con Buda o el "Jesus coreano", no se si el atiende a cristianos de nacionalidad coreana XD (Imito a Jump Street 21). Hasta rei al escribir canallas.**

 **En lo personal me gusta mucho el K-Pop, mas con la banda BTS y la cancion "Blood Sweat and Tears (Aun que hay "fics" de ellos en Wattpad junto con Louis Tomlinson y Harry Styles de One Direction, mejor ni los lean o hablen de eso quieren ugh 3X!).**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Con respecto lo del anillo de matrimonio me base de tu AU de Study Muffin llamado Corazon Hundido en donde Bobby dejo a Lori por lo que "hizo". (A Alexander y Dimitri): Entiendo lo de los Stands, que bueno que entendiesen que es un AU, A proposito les queria hasta avisar que hare versiones femeninas de ustedes cuyos nombres seran: Demetria y Alessandra, ¿genial, no? Seran como ustedes solo que con la apariencia de las miembras de SISTAR. ¿Y que opinan del pop sur y norcoreano? ¿Tienen bandas favoritas?**

 **Lo de Luna lamentandose llorando dijendo: "Soy una infiel!" esta basada en la escena de Toy Story (1995 o 1994) de "TU! ERES! UN! JUGEEETEEEEEE!" En la que Woody y Buzz son dejados en la gasolineria, y el vaquero le hecha la culpa a Buzz por eso y de querer quitarle sus amigos aunque el seguia insistiendo que era el "verdadero" Buzz Lightyear llevando a que el y Woody se separasen tras decirle Que Woody era un "extraño y triste hombrecito que le tenia lastima" y Buzz "que se fuese al cuerno y que era un demente" XD y que hay 249 hombrecitos tristes y extraños que les disgusto eso junto con cuatro personas que eran juguetes perdidos por dar dislike.**


End file.
